battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb
The Bomb is a gameplay objective featured in Battlefield 4 as part of the Obliteration and Defuse gametypes. They are carried by players and used to destroy the opposing team's M-COM Stations. Battlefield 4 Obliteration The bomb emits a periodic beep and red strobe, the latter of which clearly illuminates the bomb carrier's view in first-person view. Like the flag in Capture the Flag, the bomb's location is displayed to all players, and its status is displayed as a title in the upper-third of the screen and as HUD icon. Possession of the bomb is also shown above the minimap. The bomb must be picked up on foot, and is only dropped when the player carrying it is killed or reaches an enemy M-COM. The bomb is buoyant—a bomb dropped in open water will float at its surface. If a dropped bomb is not picked up in 30 seconds, it is removed from battle and a new bomb spawn to replace it. When a bomb is carried, enemy M-COM stations appear with arrow marker icons. If an enemy is carrying the bomb, the team's own M-COMs will appear with shield icons. Upon reaching an enemy M-COM, the bomb carrier is able to plant it (by holding ), arming the objective. The enemy team has 15 seconds to defuse the bomb or the M-COM will be destroyed. The bomb explosion is very large, and will kill any nearby players, friend or foe. This explosion is strong enough to destroy any vehicle, such as Patrol Boats or Main Battle Tanks, provided they are close enough. Some time after an objective is taken, the bomb will reappear in another random location on the map. Defuse The Bomb spawns at the attacking team's spawn and is used to arm the defenders' M-COM stations. As players do not respawn in the mode, the bomb will not disappear after a certain amount of time if not picked up. Much like in Obliteration, the bomb's explosion will inflict a large amount of damage to anyone or anything nearby. Battlefield V Explosives are a component of the Airborne gamemode in Battlefield V, where they are available to the attacking side and are used to destroy enemy objectives such as artillery guns, in order to win special bonuses on subsequent days of the Grand Operation. Players can pick up the explosives from near their deployment. A maximum of two bombs can be in play at the same time. To prevent bomb carriers from staying in their deployment, the bomb will self-detonate after an elapsed timer unless the player moves forward. Players drop the explosives when killed, allowing them to be picked up by other team members. The Explosives reset a while after being dropped. There are unique animations involved when arming (the player sets the fuse) or disarming (the player cuts a detonator wire with pliers) the explosives. Successful detonations can destroy nearby structures and knock players caught in the blast off their feet via concussive force. Trivia *The bomb package resembles that carried by PLR operatives throughout the level "Comrades" in Battlefield 3. *In Battlefield 4, when the bomb-carrier enters a vehicle, the bomb will be attached to the outside of the vehicle (example: on the back of the Quad Bike). As soon as the carrier leaves the vehicle, the bomb appears on the carrier's back again. *In Battlefield V, the Frontlines gamemode originally required players to pick up and deliver bombs in order to destroy the enemy's bases in their final sector. However this aspect was removed in the release of Overture, with any attacker team member able to arm objectives, as in Rush. **In addition to the concussive blast, a detonating objective could originally kill enemy players who were nearby or attempting to disarm it. This was changed in an update so that the explosion now deals no damage. **There was originally an animation for picking up the bomb where the explosive bag is slung over the player's back, although this was also removed in an update. Category:Objectives